Hyundai Elevator
Hyundai Elevator Co. Ltd. (or HELCO'An abbreviation of the '''H'yundai 'E'levator '''Co. L'''td.http://www.hkelev.com/rep_orginal.htm#fhttp://www.hkelev.com/rep_bandathk.htm) is the elevator and escalator division of Hyundai Group. It is the largest elevator and escalator manufacturer in South Korea regarding its sales, profit, market share. History Hyundai Elevator was established in January 1984 under a joint venture with Westinghouse Elevator of the United States. During this time, Hyundai made elevators under license from Westinghouse. In 1989, the joint venture between Hyundai and Westinghouse was terminated as Westinghouse was acquired by Schindler. In the late 1990s, Hyundai launched its own machine room less elevator system. In 2006, 25.5% stake of Hyundai elevator was acquired by Schindler, which is in turn the world's fourth biggest elevator market. As the result, there are very few Hyundai elevators in South Korea that are branded as Schindler. List of products Current Elevators (since mid 2000s) *STVF: Geared traction elevator for low to mid-rise buildings. It is the successor of WC-VF. Prior to 2013, this model consists of STVF-2, STVF-3, STVF-4, STVF-5 and STVF-7. Since 2013, it is known as WBST1. *LUXEN: Premium low-medium speed gearless traction elevator for low to mid-rise buildings, launched in 2006. Prior to 2013, this model was known as '''LXVF which consists of two models; LXVF-1 (made from 2006 to 2010) and LXVF-7 (made from 2010 to 2017). Since mid 2013, it is known as WBLX which consists of two models; WBLX1 and WBLX2 (released in 2017). *'SSVF': Machine room less elevator for low to mid-rise buildings. Also known as YZER. The first generation (prior to 2013) consists of SSVF-3, SSVF-5 and SSVF-7, while the second generation (since 2013) consists of WBSS1 and WBSS2. *'i-XEL': High speed elevator for high-rise buildings, also known as WBHS1. Formerly known as HSVF. *'The EL 1080': Ultra high speed elevator for high-rise buildings. Also known as SUVF. **'The EL Duo': Double deck elevator version of The EL. *'Innover': Gearless traction elevator manufactured by Hyundai Elevator China. *'Observation elevator' *'Freight & automobile elevator' *'Marine elevator' *'Home elevator' Escalators and moving walks *'World Class' and Millenium: Escalator for commercial applications. *'H-Series': Heavy-duty escalator. *'S-Series': Escalator (not to be confused with Mitsubishi Series S) *'Modular': Escalator for public transport facilities. *'Moving Walk' Others *'HELIAS': Hyundai's destination dispatch system. Discontinued Elevators (1980s) *AC traction: **'VAC': AC traction passenger elevator model made from 1984 to 1995. Succeeded by the 60VF and WC-VF series. **'VVSR': High speed elevator model made from 1986 to 1995. *DC traction: **'ERL' **'MPM' **'TII-GL' **'TIV-GL' **'TIV-VF' Elevators (1990s to early 2000s) *'60VF': VVVF traction elevator made from 1992 to 2001. *'WC-VF': VVVF traction elevator made from 1995 until the end of 2001. *'BAX-VF': VVVF traction elevator made from 1993 to 1996. *'FI-VF/FI-VF2/3/4' *'FI-3GL and FI-4GL' *'FI-T&S': High-rise elevator made from 2003 to 2012. Also known as "Time & Space". Succeeded by i-XEL and The EL series. *'HVF' *'HVF-GL' Hydraulic elevators *'HYD' *'WC-HYD' *'EV-100' Elevator fixtures Notable elevator installations Overseas sole agents/distributors Current Former Trivia *Prior to 1999, Hyundai was a distributor for Dover elevators in South Korea. *Hyundai is the first elevator manufacturer in South Korea to produce double deck elevators. Their double deck elevators have been installed at Hyundai's Asan Elevator Test Tower (2009) and recently at the LG U+ Building in Yong-san, Seoul (2015) *The longest Hyundai escalators in Indonesia are located in Ciputra World Surabaya in Surabaya. Completed in 2011, these escalators are 16 m high and runs at 30 m/m. Together they allow shoppers to travel 34 m from the ground floor up to the 3rd floor of the mall quickly and conveniently. Traveling from one to another end takes 66 seconds. These escalators have been listed by MURI (Museum Rekor Indonesia) as "the longest escalators in the country". *Since 2007, it has been ranked as number one in the South Korean elevator market, followed by thyssenkrupp Elevator Korea and Otis Elevator Korea. *In Japan, Hyundai elevators are distributed, installed and branded as DAIKO. *In Indonesia, Hyundai is one of the elevator companies with the most number of elevators installed in the country. In 2007, it was reported that Hyundai had sold about 740 units, followed by Sigma which had about 680 units sold. It is also the most popular Korean elevator brand in Indonesia, followed by Sigma. Gallery Old Hyundai escalator brand.jpg|Older 1990s Hyundai logo on an escalator landing plate. IMG_0853.JPG|A Hyundai elevator in The Aroma's of Bali Hotel, Bali, Indonesia (installed in 2010). Hyundai elevators RS Mayapada JKT.jpg|A set of two Hyundai elevators at Mayapada Hospital, Jakarta. Hyundai badge 2007.jpg|Hyundai elevator capacity badge. Luxen badge.jpg|LUXEN Digital Gearless badge. DSC04294.JPG|A view of the doors and the floor indicator inside a newer Hyundai elevator(Installed at 2013) Lifts YP 11 - Hyundai Old.jpg|Hyundai elevator advertisement in Indonesia, from the 1990 edition of Yellow Pages Indonesia. Notice that it says "Licensed by Westinghouse USA". External links *Official website *The company's history Category:Elevator companies Category:Elevator companies based in Asia